Secrecy
by nobodD
Summary: Having not chosen the best time to start dating, they have to keep their relationship a secret from their friends, or suffer the consequences. And although it can be difficult at times, its a risk they're both willing to take. HonoErena one-shot. Serious description, not-so-serious story.


***Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live!**

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." No hesitation.

"You do realize all the risks there are, right?"

"I'm aware of them." Another immediate response.

"Even though-" But she didn't get to say any more, as her lips were sealed by a single delicate finger.

"I know that there are risks, I know how difficult things will be. But I don't care. I want to be with you, and I'll do anything to make it happen."

She withdrew her finger, and a deafening silence filled the air. Time seem to stand still as she watched the other girl go deep into thought. Although it felt like an eternity, it was only a couple of seconds before the other girl's face turned into a smile, a decision having been made.

"Well, it's fine then if you understand. As long as you'll have me, then I'd love to go out with you, Honoka."

"Of course I'll have you. I love you Erena-chan!"

And as if to prove it, Honoka tackled the slightly taller girl in a hug, causing them both to land onto the bed. Erena giggled, cupping the ginger's face in her hands so that their eyes could meet.

"I love you too, Honoka."

Instinctively, Honoka closed the distance between their lips. Erena was more than ready. She moved her hands from where they were cupping Honoka's cheeks, sliding down the front of the ginger's body and around so that her arms were wrapped around Honoka's waist. Honoka, unable to wrap her arms around Erena's neck because of the bed, was content with resting her hands on either of the taller girl's shoulders.

It was only after a while that Honoka lifted her head to finally separate their lips. Both were heavily panting, but also smiling as they gazed into each other's eyes. It only lasted for a few moments before they were at it once again.

* * *

The memory of that night had dominated Honoka's thoughts in the weeks that followed. She still couldn't quite believe everything that had happened.

Honoka had been running. It was Umi's punishment for her for eating that irresistible strawberry shortcake and getting caught. Rather than going through their usual routine, Honoka just sucked it up, changed into her workout clothes, and left. It surprised the other Muse that Honoka didn't try to argue, especially Umi. But something in the air had told Honoka it was in her best interest to escape that room quickly.

To quote the purple-haired Mother of Muse, it was probably fate that made Honoka act as she did that day. If she had left at any other time, she wouldn't have bumped into the one and only Toudou Erena of A-Rise. If she had stayed and argued with Umi for even a little, she wouldn't have discovered Erena's favorite café, she wouldn't have been treated to a pleasant lunch, and Erena wouldn't have slowly taken hold of her heart.

That was a little over a month ago, and yet Honoka still couldn't quite believe it. There were times where everything felt like a dream, where everything was almost too good to be true. Time seemed to stand still when she was with Erena.

The only thing keeping Honoka grounded to reality was the nature of their relationship. It had to be kept secret from both Muse and A-Rise. With the Love Live competition looming ever closer, the two were constantly reminded of their dangerous relationship. How would their friends react should they find out? Would they support them or tear them apart? They were supposed to be enemies, yet they were lovers instead, and they were willing to risk it all to be together.

Though right now, none of those trouble thoughts were on Honoka's mind. The leader of Muse was completely focused on the approaching afternoon. She was dressed in a simple white blouse hidden underneath a light gray sweater with the word _Love_ across the front and a red plaid skirt. Her hair was in its usual style, tied together with a black ribbon. It was a comfortable yet satisfying look for her, and one she knew was very well appreciated by her lunch date.

Although Honoka was walking normally, she might as well have been skipping down the sidewalk with how cheerful she was. She hummed an upbeat song she had just heard that morning while getting ready, a big smiled across her face as she went along. A handful of people greeted her as she reached her destination. Not wanting to waste any time, she immediately entered the doorway of the café.

"Ah, Honoka-chan," a waiter greeted her as she entered.

"Hi Yuu-kun," she greeted, smiling. "I just saw Pichiko and the others. Are they going out hiking again?"

"Yup," the waiter replied as he picked up a pair of menus. "They wanted to get a head start today so they can be out longer."

"They're really getting into it, aren't they? They've been leaving earlier and earlier each time."

"Yeah. It's nice they found a hobby they can all do together. Speaking of early, I wasn't expecting you to be here for another half hour."

"Eheh… I got a little impatient."

He smiled. "Well, I kept your table clear. Shall I get your usual?"

"Yes please!" she answered enthusiastically.

He led her toward the back of the café, as far away from the window as possible. Again she was greeted by a few of the café's regulars on the way. She sat in one of the two chairs once they were at the table.

"Here's the new menu that you all helped us with," he said, handing her one of the two menus and placing the other on the table. "I'll be right back with your drink."

Honoka thanked him, opening the menu up as he walked away. She started browsing the items, pleased to see that a few of the ones she recommended had made it into the menu. Just as she was close to making a decision, her phone started ringing. She put down the menu and picked up her phone, sliding the icon to answer the call.

"Hello?"

" _Honoka-chan?"_ she heard her best friend's voice on the other end.

"Hi Kotori-chan," Honoka answered. "What's up?"

" _Are you busy today? Umi-chan wants to get everyone together to practice."_

"I'm sorry but I can't. I already have plans for today."

" _Aww, really? Not even later?"_

"Sorry Kotori-chan, but it's very important. I got to go, okay?"

But she didn't wait for a response, tapping the icon to end the call. She sighed as she placed her phone on the table. She felt bad for acting as she did to Kotori. She didn't like hiding things from her friends, especially one of her two closest friends. But she wasn't about to just give up her day-off, even if it was for practice.

"You know, a pretty girl like yourself shouldn't be making such a sad expression."

Honoka was immediately ripped from her conflicting thoughts at the new voice. She looked up at the newcomer, her sad expression of hers instantly replaced with a smile.

"Erena-chan!"

Erena smiled, moving a few strands of hair aside from her face so she could give Honoka a kiss. After greeting her girlfriend properly, she took her seat opposite of Honoka.

"So, do you have anything you want to do today?"

Honoka shook her head. "Not really. Anything is fine as long as we get to spend the day together."

"Well, do you mind coming shopping with me then? There are some things I'd like your opinion on."

"Oh? What are they?"

"Ah, that's a secret until later."

"Eh, how mean!" Honoka whined.

Erena smiled. "Don't worry, I promise it'll be worth it."

"But that means I still have to wait…" Honoka pouted.

"Hey, hey, what did I say about making those faces?"

Honoka rolled her eyes before she put on a big smile. Erena giggled, but only just a bit.

"There, you look so much prettier with a smile."

Honoka's expression softened into a gentle smile. "Thanks, Erena-chan."

"Of course." Erena picked up a menu. "Now, what to eat…"

* * *

Although she teased Honoka a little about it, Erena was actually getting impatient about showing the surprise she had in store. So after a relatively peaceful lunch, the couple went straight to the shopping district. With hats and sunglasses for disguises, they wove their way through the crowded streets. They were at the store Erena had in mind within minutes.

All along the way, Honoka was wondering what it was that Erena was so excited to show her. She assumed it was clothes, because Erena wanted her opinion on it, and also because they had recently gone clothes shopping together.

Erena talked to the lady behind the counter, and instead of being handed an outfit like Honoka was expecting, the lady handed Erena a small, decorated box. Erena then led them a far back into the small store as she could. Instead of opening the box, she handed it to Honoka. Honoka hesitated, but a nod from Erena told her it was okay to open it.

"Well…?" Erena asked after nearly a minute of silence.

Honoka pulled the item out of the box. It was a small heart-shaped locket with Honoka's name engraved on the front. Opening up the locket revealed a picture of Honoka with a flower in her hair. It was taken by Erena on a date during their second week together, when she found the flower and mentioned it would fit Honoka perfectly, which she was completely right about.

"Erena-chan, it's beautiful."

Erena smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. I know it's a little late, because the order got delayed a bit. I wanted to make sure you would be able to wear it without the risk of our secret being caught."

Honoka knew that she would've continued to explain herself and apologize, but Honoka had already heard enough. So she silenced Erena with a kiss.

"It's fine, Erena-chan. I love it."

Erena let out a relieved breath. She wrapped her arms around Honoka to hug her tightly. After she took Honoka's hand and started to lead her toward the store entrance, but then held Honoka back in the aisle. Honoka was about to ask what's going on, but she heard a familiar voice that explained everything.

"Erena," came the voice of Kira Tsubasa, the leader of A-Rise.

"What are you doing here, Erena-chan?" she heard Yuuki Anju asked.

"Oh nothing, just browsing," Erena answered.

Erena made a subtle hand movement to Honoka, telling her to sneak out. Honoka went around to the other side, looking over to make sure neither of the other A-Rise members noticed as she snuck around. Luckily neither of them noticed, and she made it out without difficulty. Once she was outside, she took off her hat and sunglasses.

"No use for these anymore," she said to herself as she put them into the purse she still wasn't used to carrying.

"Honoka-chan!" came a familiar voice.

 _You've got to be kidding me,_ Honoka thought. She smiled and turned to the voice. "Hi Kotori-chan, Umi-chan."

"I thought you were busy?" Umi asked.

"I am. I came here to pick some stuff up with…" Honoka looked around, pretending to be confused. "Eh? Where did Yukiho-chan go?"

Kotori giggled. "That's just like you Honoka-chan. Did you get distracted by something and lose track of her?"

"Eheh, I guess so."

Honoka heard a door open nearby. She glanced out of the corner of her eye, seeing the three A-Rise members walk out of the store. She noticed Erena glance quickly over as she followed along. Honoka let out a sigh under her breath. _There goes our date._ She pulled out her phone.

"Ah, looks like Yukiho-chan saw us together and decided to go home early," Honoka lied.

"Really?" Kotori asked.

"Yup. Seems she thought I'd probably want to spend time with you two, so-"

"Great! Then you can come with us!" Kotori cheered.

Not waiting for a reply, Kotori grabbed hold of Honoka's hand and started leading her away with Umi quickly following. As they went, Honoka couldn't help but think how Kotori held her hand was eerily similar to how Erena does.

* * *

"So you just need me to say I was with you today?" Yukiho asked. "Okay then."

"Thanks, Yukiho-chan," Honoka said.

"Anything to help keep your secret safe. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some assignments to finish," Yukiho said as she stood up from Honoka's bed.

"Assignments, huh?" Honoka grinned. "Say hi to Arisa-chan for me."

Yukiho smiled as she stepped out of the room. Honoka fell backward to lie on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Before her thoughts could take over, her phone started ringing. The special ringtone told her she could answer immediately.

"Hi, Erena-chan."

" _Hey. I'm sorry about earlier."_

"It's okay, it's not like it was your fault or anything."

" _I suppose. Hey… are you still dressed?"_

"Yes, why?"

" _Well I was wondering if you'd like to try again for dinner. We can go to the café and-"_

"I'll be right there."

* * *

The following day had passed by like a normal school day. Honoka managed to pay enough attention during class to get through the day while still daydreaming most of the time. Unlike yesterday, Muse had practice today, so the group gathered in the clubroom following the end of the school day.

"Ah, that's a really pretty locket, Honoka-chan," Hanayo said as they were changing.

"Thanks, Hanayo-chan."

"A heart-shaped locket, huh? Could it be that there's someone Honoka-chan likes?" Nozomi asked playfully.

Honoka shook her head. "I can't just want to get a locket?"

"You didn't answer my question though."

"That's enough," Eli cut in. "You can ask about her locket in a normal way after practice."

"Aww, you're no fun Eli-chi," Nozomi said playfully with a pout.

Eli opened the door and led the way out of the clubroom. As the other Muse filed out, Kotori held Honoka back.

"There… there isn't someone like that, right?" she asked very quietly.

"Come on, Kotori-chan, it's me we're talking about," Honoka joked. "I wouldn't even know the first thing about dating someone."

"Eheh, I guess…"

Kotori wasn't quite convinced, but she decided to drop the topic for now. As the two followed the others up to the rooftop, a troubling thought persisted in Kotori's mind.

 _She didn't give me a straight answer either._

* * *

 **Hey everyone, nobodD here!**

 **Surprise! I present to you not an uncommon pairing, but an extremely rare one X3 Because… I actually don't know. It just popped into my mind. But it seemed like such a fun idea so I decided to try it out.** **As far as the story itself, it was born from the confession scene at the start. Though as is typical of me, organization falls apart after the start X3**

 **The importance of the cafe that ended up getting lost is that its where the two first met outside of an idol event, and that's where their relationship grew. They went there frequently, as they were able to spend time together without having to disguise themselves. They could trust the other regulars at the cafe as well as the staff to keep their secret. But yeah, the story ended up changing and it went unmentioned, so I thought I'd explain it here X3**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little story. I certainly had fun writing it. It was a bit hard for me, since I didn't really know how to approach Erena's character or their relationship. I'd like to know your thoughts on how this went, and maybe what you would've expected from it. I know this pair probably never crossed most peoples minds, but maybe you have some thoughts after this?**

 **See you next time~**


End file.
